someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Steelwingred/The Eyes…
Okay, attempt numero dos. Spanish aside, here is an idea that popped in my head. So here you go... '' It was an average day for commoner Pat. The lights were shining brightly today as he went to the marketplace. He strolled the all too familiar aisles, to grab his usual items. He paced to the cashier, when he became acquainted with the "Lost Person" poster. Once his items and other assorted commodities were checked out and paid for, he proceeded to ask the man about the poster. "Yeah, he was gone about a few hours ago. Hey, isn't that your friend?", the cashier asked. And upon further inspection, it indeed was his friend, Bob. To what he'd gotten himself into this time, he had no definitive answer. They'd always gone on the wackiest adventures, sometimes based on super heroes on their favorite TV shows. He rushed out of the store, in frantic search of his dear and beloved friend. But finding him would not be an easy task, however. Knowing their crazy explorations, he could be anywhere from the bottom of the ocean to a thick forest. He did what anyone would logically do at this point, go to the head of the search operation, who was another friend of Pat. She was also worried about Bob, and had started a search party which, unfortunately, isn't being successful. Luckily, she had evidence of his demise, his garments, torn. It all happened when she and Bob went out, doing extreme sports, he looked like he was having fun, but then he... ''disappeared. He was about to suggest places to start looking, but then she left to look for herself. This was getting quite nerve wracking for Pat, as he now worries that his one and only TRUE friend, is dead? ''No, not him. Anyone else but him! He had such a sense of humor, he can't be dead... '' With a heavy heart, Pat treaded the long and saddening journey back home. As he went back, Pat reminisced in fond memories he'd shared with Bob, like they'd happened just yesterday. Ironically, he realized it was about yesterday he last adventured with his now, late friend. That still brought a tear to his eye, but he had to move on eventually. He sulked and mourned quietly, not bringing any more tears to his eyes, as he then saw a yellowish figure appeared in the distance. ''Could it be... '' ''Bob! ''It was him, and Pat ran with joy to his house, only to realize Bob was asleep. ''Let him sleep for now, ''Pat thought, knowing now that his friend was safe. But truly a frightening sight appeared before Pat at his doorstep. A dozen eyes all gazing at him, like they were awaiting his return, yet frightened at the same time. He dared not over think the possibilities of how they got in his house, or why. And yet he had to ask, ''Just who... '' "Who are you people!?" Author's Amazing After-words Okay, well there you go, hope you enjoyed this. And if you didn't, well explain to me what you didn't like in the comments. Thanks For Reading! :D Steel Does A Thing 21:28, August 22, 2014 (UTC) Category:Blog posts